Exemplary embodiments generally relate to computer graphics processing, to visual displays, to liquid crystal elements and systems, to optical systems and elements, and to illumination and, more particularly, to display driving control circuitry, to edge-lit light guides, and to edge-lighted panels.
Electronic displays are commonly used as output devices. Flat-panel displays, for example, are used in computers, cell phones, and entertainment systems to display movies, pictures, and other content. Conventional electronic displays, though, are back lit. That is, conventional electronic displays are illuminated from behind.